


Where Tulips Grow

by agumanu3000



Category: OMORI (Video Game)
Genre: Hero best boy, Illustrations, Minor Character Death, Multi, This will end up bad for Basil, im bad at english
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:08:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29584923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agumanu3000/pseuds/agumanu3000
Summary: After 1 year and 4 months, Aubrey, Basil, Hero and Kel decide to spend the night at Hero's and Kel's house. They start talking about all the events that happened in the last 5 years, until...This work is based on the good ending and secret ending of OMORI. warning:  explicit content may be part of this story.Feedback is well received!
Relationships: Aubrey & Basil & Hero & Kel & Sunny (OMORI), Aubrey/Basil/Sunny (OMORI), Aubrey/Sunny (OMORI), Basil/Kel (OMORI), Basil/Sunny (OMORI)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 152





	1. The Aftermath

Aubrey woke up. She had another nightmare. It was a good nap, but she couldn’t escape the same nightmare that she could not remember. She looked at her Right side to find Kim sleeping. They both fell asleep as soon as they finished planning their weekend at Kim’s house.

“Hey…Kim…wake up” Aubrey Whispered “let’s go to the park before I leave”

“Huh?...wereyougoin?” said her sleepy friend

“Kel’s mom planned a celebration for Hero, he won a scholarship and we won’t see him until next summer”

“heh…you gonna miss him?”

“W-What? N-NO” said as fast as possible “i-it’s just that…there’s gonna be pizza and…so…”

“yeah yeah…wait a minute…”

As her friend finally woke up, she started thinking. She was going to miss him, after everything that happened, she got closer to her “old crew” …well…except for **him** …but as long as he wasn’t there…there was no problem… She untied her ponytail and they rushed to the park

They were greeted by the other “Hooligans”. Angel was learning how to do a karate chop from his teacher ~~Mikhael~~ The Maverick, Charly was being shy as always, under a tree looking from the distance and Van was eating candies, nothing unusual.

“Nom…nom…oh…hey…nom…Kim…what took…nom…you so long?” Van said in an inexplicably understandable way.

“HEY KIM AND AUBREY! LOOK I JUST LEARNED HOW TO CHOP PEOPLE IN HALF, SO I CAN FINALLY BEAT YOU TW- “screamed Angel before being kicked by Kim

“Shut up LOSER” Kim laughed “You both are the worst fighters in this town, heck I’d even say Charly fights better than you!”

Charly throw a small smile and returned to her own world.

Aubrey simply ignored the situation; she was still thinking about that nightmare. She also was worried about getting late to the celebration, she didn’t want to hear Kel loud noises for being late again (knowing she couldn’t just punch him to death).

She had a fight with her mother, ending in her moving to Kim’s house for a time, but even with her new best friend, nightmares, fears and occasionally, Kim’s and Van’s problems just made her feel miserable. She couldn’t find a moment of peace as she has done before, even if she’s now free from her mother’s torment. She felt tired, but at least she had his friends, even if that implied to call a guy with an ugly yellow wig The Maverick.

An hour of humiliating Angel and Mikhael in a fight, she went to Kel’s house only to find him waiting for her on the door

“Aubrey! There you are! Can you help me with something?” Said the smelly teenager.

“Gross, I’m not helping you make a cake, doofus”

“And would you do it for me?” Aubrey looked through the door to find Basil, wearing a T-shirt that had written on it “CONGRATULATIONS HERO”, Probably written by Kel due to the horrible handwriting. “It’s nice to see you Aubrey! How thing’s doing now?”

“O-Oh, Hi Basil” She couldn’t find herself to look at him even a year after “bullying” him. She felt bad for how she treated him and still after everything was better…she felt something was off. “well…yeah, I guess I can help…but don’t expect me to use that horrible T-shirt”

“Hey! It was made with love and acrylics! You are just jealous of how good it looks in Basil and I!”

Aubrey smiled a little. They both entered Kel’s house and prepared everything. It was going to be the best strawberry cake could expect of the three best non-cookers of Faraway Town. Kel prepared the dough, Aubrey smashed and spread it over the mold, and Basil took care of Sally and prepared the filling of the cake (with a little help from Aubrey while cutting the strawberries).

It was 9PM when they heard someone in the door. Kel’s dad and mom went for Hero to the Bus station where he arrived, he looked tired, but his expression suddenly changed when his little brother and friends surprised him.

“SURPRISE! CONGRATULATIONS HERO!” shouted Kel with all the might of his lungs.

“Congrats hero” Aubrey said in an almost sarcastically.

“Hi hero! Congrats!” Basil smiled with a baby face that only he can do.

“Hey there! Thanks! I can’t believe you’ve all come here for this!” Hero smiled from cheek to cheek. “Woah! You even made T-shirts for this? You really are the best friends I could ask for”.

“Oh, Hero stop you are being the softie baby you always are” Aubrey said with a cringey face. “Also, the T-shirts are garbage”. Kel stuck out his tongue, Aubrey kicked him in response

“We also ordered pizza” Basil smiled and hugged Hero “Sorry for not talking to you in my vacations…I just wanted to give you some space”

Hero squeezed Basil “It’s okay buddy! Just don’t scare me like that! I thought you were ignoring me!”

They all sat down in front of the TV, watching stuff until the pizza arrived. Aubrey was happy, she really was. He missed being with all of them, but little she knew, that their beautiful night would take a big change of events.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Thanks for reading the first chapter of this garbage :p if you have any tips, please leave a comment!


	2. The Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small talk from the group ends up having a little surprise....
> 
> (Aubrey's POV)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will probably be the weakest chapter by far...im thinking of a better plot but I need to get through this part ASAP
> 
> thanks for reading!
> 
> (Next chapter will be longer i swear

Aubrey, Hero, Kel and Basil were in the living room. The silence quickly came as they all sat down in front of the TV. None of them knew how to break the ice, but even in that situation, they all fell extremely calmed, as if their minds where speaking for them. Suddenly, Kel’s mom came in:

“Oh! I thought you were watching a movie- I didn’t mean to break the atmosphere like that!”

Aubrey said to herself: “Kel’s mom is as nice as Hero and Kel, she simply has always been and probably will be there for her children…”. She thought of her mother, and how one time, thing were like this.

But her thinking time was over, it was interrupted by Kel’s dad arriving at their home

“HEY THERE MY BIG BOYS!” He yelled in happiness “GUESS WHAT HERO! I’VE GOT YOU A PRESENT”.

“O-Oh hi dad, what is it?” Hero said awkwardly. Who could have blamed him? It was such a nice ambient now filled with screaming of a happy 4X years old dad.

“I’M GIVING YOU MY CAR! TADAAA ~”. Silence filled the room. Everyone was disappointed at that announcement, even Kel was. “W-why the long faces?”

“D-Dad I’m not going to be in t-town, don’t you remember? I-I’m going on a scholarship, remember?

His dad took a moment of deep breath, and started laughing in a sad way. Aubrey thought to herself: “Yep, that’s **Kel’s** dad isn’t it? He is dumb and naïve as her own son”. But even trying to be rude, she smiled a little, just a little, so that no one can knew.

“J-just forget about it, your dad says you can use it as soon as you come back next summer, okay sweetie?” said Kel’s mom. “We got other presents for you, just wait a little”. As she said this, Basil, transparent as water, got red as a tomato. Aubrey understood that Basil was hiding something, but she couldn’t find out what was it.

Sally started crying, that was the parents cue to go upstairs. And so, the silence was once again.

“Heh, there goes another big surprise of this beautiful night” Hero said with an awkward smile. “Tell me guys, how’s life doing here?”

“So…um…Good actually! I’ve started a new flower plantation with Polly! I’ve gotten closer to her so im happy that she likes my hobbies. We got some Gardenias as new member in our family!” Breathtaking as always, Basil managed to make everyone blush in cuteness. He did, he managed to solve this messy silence one and for all right?

“Wow Basil! Polly and you are closer now? I remember when you couldn’t even look at her” said Kel “Your grandma would be so hap- “.

Everyone stopped. It seemed as if all live things simply stopped breathing. Silence arrived for a second. Aubrey remembered. Last time he saw Basil he told her about how her grandma…

“She passed away last year” He said. A dread feeling contaminated the room. “I-I guess I forgot to tell you, hehe, sorry.” The flower boy said in a sad tone.

“No, don’t be sorry Basil” Kel responded “It was my bad too, I should’ve known. B-But let’s not think about sad things ok? Let’s talk about our summers!”. It was difficult not to forget what just happened, but Basil seemed ok with it.

They all started talking about their summers: Kel talked about his new friends in school (And talked a bit about a blue haired girl called Cris) and Basil talked about Polly’s help in his new garden. Hero then asked:

“And you Aubrey? What you been up to?”

“I moved in with Kim and Vance” she said “It’s a nice place and I can be with some feminine friend at once” That last sentence made Hero’s hand shake. Of course, it wasn’t Aubrey’s intention to sound like that. “I-I’m sorry I didn’t mean to- “

“It’s okay, I just had a…” Hero looked away

“Come on ~ ~ the pizza is already late” Kel moaned “I’m so hungry I could its Basil”

“W-What?” Basil said in a strange tone “s-stop Kel, it’s almost time okay?”

“Huh? Pizza time?” Asked Kel.

Basil looked away and started sweating. “Oh y-yeah, it should be here in no time”

Aubrey knew something was happening. Now it was confirmed by Basil’s behavior. “Yeah Kel, deal with it. Stop being a baby”.

“I…really missed you guys” Hero said.

Everyone was surprised. His voice tone was melancholic, like a part of him was missing. “It’s pretty fun for me to study in college, I have friends in there and medicine is simply so exciting for me! But… without you all it felt…strange. I miss old times, when we all hanged out together, so please, this time…while I’m here, let’s have a great summer together ok?”

“BiG bRo” Kel sobbed. “I missed you too”. He hugged Basil with one arm a Hero got the other part of his Bro-hug. Hero motioned Aubrey to join them. She turned away but the three boys jumped at her. She felt embarrassed but quickly felt as if, all of them, really loved her. That beautiful moment stopped as they heard a ring

“PIZZA DELIVERY!!!”

Kel jumped in joy. His precious pizza had arrived.

“Ayo! The pizza is here” Kel shouted.

While he was looking for money, Aubrey looked at Basil, and found his shy red face looking a bit anxious. Something was off. She started recollecting all that happened that night. Kel’s mom knew that Basil was hiding something too probably. But what?

As Kel opened the door, his mom went into the living room to find the pizza delivery man on the door.

“Kel! Just open already!”. She shouted

“But I have no money mom!”- Kel responded

She went directly to the door and opened it. The delivery boy entered the house with the pizza in hands

“Sorry, I’m late” he said in his blank, calmed and unique voice

Aubrey was shocked, she found out immediately. Hero was next, and so he whispered:

“S-Sunny…?... it’s that you”

He took off his pizza hat. Aubrey couldn’t believe it, Hero was smiling and Kel as Kel said:

“Sunny wh- “realization came in and “SUNNY IS THAT YOU?”

“Hi everyone, and congratulations, Hero” Sunny said, in the same tone he spoke last time he and Aubrey met. The night that changed everything, was just starting.


	3. The Flashback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aubrey remembers one of the worst days of her life.
> 
> (Aubrey's POV)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there! Thanks for reading this far!
> 
> for anyone specting ships,it's almost time!

Aubrey’s heart stopped. Sunny, the last person he wanted to see in this day, was at the door of Kel’s house, wearing a stupid and ugly pizza delivery uniform. She suddenly stopped thinking, she started to remember, what could be, **the worst day of her life**.

She remembered that day, after Sunny and Basil were hospitalized, Hero, Kel and her went to see Basil, not before leaving some plant to Sunny. Everything was blurry for her, thinking about what happened made her feel awful inside, even blaming herself for not being there to stop them.

After Basil was allowed to receive visitors, they found Polly sitting next to Basil’s punched fragile body.

“Oh…Hi everyone.” Polly was terrified. Aubrey noted that the same guilt she was suffering from was not only in her. Everyone in Basil’s house that night felt the same. “Sorry for disappearing like that, I-…I wanted to see if he was stable”.

“No, it’s okay Polly. We all wanted to do the same…i-it’s just that” Hero sobbed. They had the same questions. No one knew what happened that night.

“It’s okay Hero, no one knows why Sunny would do t-that. I really wish both of them can explain this mess…” Kel said.

“Aubrey, you didn’t say a word since the ambulance arrived, how are you feeling?” Polly asked.

“I-I’m…doing fine I guess…” She started thinking: What if Basil was the one who attacked first? Why would he even do that? Why would Sunny then? Why where they fighting for?

“I spoke to Sunny’s mother” Polly said while starting to shake “The doctors said that his right eye is…well, you may have seen it”.

“Y-Yes…” Said the two brothers, remembering the disgusted scene of their two best friends on the floor bleeding for his own battle.

Two hours pass and Polly was gone. They were left to take care of Basil by their own decision. They weren’t just going to leave him alone, **not again**.

Basil opened his eyes a bit, enough for Kel to start crying. They all gathered around him, with enough space not to suffocate him. Hero started crying a little too after Basil asked where was Sunny.

“He’s okay I guess” Aubrey said with a neutral voice. “How are you feeling?”. Though she didn’t want to admit it, she was waiting for him to tell the truth. But it all came in another form:

Suddenly the other friend, in his hospital gown, appeared in the room and with his plain, serious face, he began to narrate, **the sin that they both committed.**

Aubrey simply can’t find herself to remember what he said. It simply didn’t make sense, to think that two of his best friends were capable of doing something like that was enough for her. Then only phrase that stuck to her head was:

“I accidentally killed Mari. And Basil simply helped me framed it as suicide.”

Aubrey, Hero and Kel were shocked. But even in that situation, they remained still.

Hero was the first one to react. His knees stopped working and he felt to the floor. His crying wasn’t loud, but it was enough to break everyone in there. Minutes passed and he stopped. He opened his mouth and said what no one expected: “Sunny, it’s okay. Just please, tell me something” He sniveled “What were her last words?”

“Y-you can’t escape your fears”

Kel walked to Sunny and asked another question: “Why didn’t you tell us Sunny?”

“I was- we were afraid that…you wouldn’t accept it…that you would just separate from us…”

“And so, you didn’t tell us and separated from us, I’m right?” Kel said, his hand was shaking, angrily.

“Yes bu- “Sunny’s response was interrupted by Kel who hugged him with all the strength he had:

“Then NEVER leave us again you listen? This morning we almost die from the scare of losing you two”. Kel cried while hugging Sunny. Hero got up and hugged him too.

Aubrey didn’t understand why there were hugging him. She was still processing what happened there. She couldn’t just forgive him, could she?

Basil opened his eyes again and looked at Sunny. Sunny smiled at him and Basil smiled back. Aubrey couldn’t believe, **this was real**.

She snaped back to the present. Basil grabbed her by the shirt and asked:

“Are you okay Aubrey? You were looking kinda tense”

She didn’t answer to him, her eyes were focused in the boy who may had ruined her life. Everything was black and white. She could only see that smile on his face, once again.

[ ](https://ibb.co/rxJHPPk)

Sunny was greeted by everyone, except by Aubrey who just nodded at him in some sense of respet. The five of them gathered around the couch and started eating pizza while talking:

“So Sunny! It’s good to see you! Who got the idea?” Hero smiled

“It was actually Basil and your mom’s idea” he responded. “I’m staying in town with Basil for a week or two”.

“REALLY? We can spend time together! The five of us, like old time!” Kel said.

“Yeah, it will be cool” Hero continued

Aubrey couldn’t believe it. He was staying for more time than this? It was hell for her to think of hanging out with him.

“I’m going to catch a breath outside for a sec” She said. She got up and before anyone could say a thing, she rushed to the front.

As she was alone, she couldn’t think of anything more than that day. Was this her nightmare? Was this what she earned for treating bad Basil before? Her though were interrupted by the noise of the closing door, as Sunny walked to her.

“Hey Aubrey, it’s been a while”.

“I’m going to say this as nice as possible” Aubrey turned away “Fuck-off”

“It’s time to finish **that** conversation, isn’t it?”

Another flashback emerged. Aubrey remembered the rest of thing that happened that day. This conversation just started and it already made her remember, that one conversation that made her hate him. The last thing she wanted to remember. Her own **nightmare**.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well,now it's time to write the good stuff!
> 
> thanks for green tupper for the amazing art!  
> his ig: https://www.instagram.com/green_tupper_/
> 
> if you want to give me any feedback, feel free to write it on the comments!


	4. The Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After telling the truth to his friends, Sunny faces Aubrey in his room.
> 
> (Sunny's POV)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there! Thanks for reading this far!
> 
> the good part is finally starting

After confessing the devastating truth, Sunny went back to his room, waiting for her mother to arrive. To his surprise, the first person to arrive was none other than Aubrey.

“oh…hey” Sunny looked away.

“Hi…Kel and Hero went home…and Polly is taking care of Basil” Aubrey closed the door “I think…you own me an…explanation”.

“what?” Sunny’s eyes opened wide. He knew what she was talking about, but he didn’t want to bring that dead feeling back.

“There’s something you want to tell me, right? Hero interrupted you.”

Sunny looked at the ceiling. He knew this wasn’t going to end well. Anyway, he opened his mouth and said:

“I’m the one who ruined the photos”.

* * *

Sunny remembered Aubrey’s face. It was one of sadness and fury, one that he had never saw in anyone but…himself. And so, after Aubrey left the room, they didn’t speak a word to each other until this same night.

“We are not talking about that, ok?” Aubrey said

“Aubrey…listen, I’m sorr- “Sunny was interrupted

Aubrey slammed the door of Kel’s garage. “No, I don’t want to hear anything coming from you. I-I understand that it’s my fault what happened with Basil b-but”.

“No, i-it’s my fault too” Sunny started to tear, but looked away and said: “I’m the one who got you all in this mess”

Aubrey punched him in the guts. She started crying as he stood up from the floor. As he recovered from the blow, Aubrey fell on her knees:

“N-No, don’t say that neither” she said “It’s my fault. I’m the one who attacked Basil all that time, I’m the one who didn’t care when you came back, and I- “

Sunny hugged her as tightly as possible. He stopped crying and tried to calm her down.

“No Aubrey. It’s okay” he wiped her tears “I get why you wanted to get away from me, but I want to be happy with everyone again. I w-want to make everyone smile just a- just as Mari would want it to be”

Aubrey stood up and told him: “I-…I don’t know how to react to you again. After a whole year without you it made me think a lot. I really did not want to see you but…”

“But what?” Sunny responded. He grabbed Aubrey’s hand as he put his other hand above it “I really want to change what I did, and I do feel sorry but, it’s okay if you want space.”

“Sunny…I- “She was quickly interrupted by a door slam.

Kel opened the door and found the two of them grabbing each other hands

“What th- What the heck is going on here?” His face became red soon “I didn’t mean to interrupt you two~”

Sunny and Aubrey blushed as Kel said that. They both stood up and moved away from each other.

“I-It’s nothing Kel I- “Sunny replied

“Sunny was looking for me…now leave us alone Kel, don’t be a brat”

“Hey meanie! We are going to eat the cake now; don’t you want some delicious cake?” Kel was almost drooling simply by thinking of the cake.

“O-Okay, just give us a second” Aubrey replied.

As Kel went back in, Aubrey looked at Sunny and said:

“I think it’s time for us to… solve this problem, don’t you think so?”

“y-yeah” Sunny nodded

“Look. We have a whole week to be with our whole group so, I’m not going to attack you but, you do something strange and I’ll rip your nuts off, okay?”

“A-ah, okay” Sunny nodded again “B-But can I ask you something?”

“Yes?” she said

“Can I h-hug you one last time?” The one-eyed boy said.

Both of them blushed but as Aubrey nodded with her normal angry face. He hugged her. Once again, they were interrupted by the door, only that this time, it was Basil.

“O-Oh! I-I was g-going to… I-I’m sorry I’ll wait inside” Said the flower boy as he rushed his way into the house.

Aubrey was flustered, but Sunny didn’t want to end their hug, it was like what he dreamed all these years.

“Aubrey, I have one more truth to tell you” He said. As the blushed, pink hair beautiful girl looked at him.

His heart stopped as he opened his mouth, and so he said it…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well, my shortest chapter to date but one i really like!
> 
> if you want to give me any feedback, feel free to write it on the comments!


	5. The Question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sunny asks some questions. Some get answered.
> 
> (Sunny's POV)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there! Thanks for reading this far!

“I-I…all this time…I actually liked y- “ Sunny’s lips were stopped by Aubrey’s hands

“D-Don’t you dare say that now…” Aubrey blushed even more “N-Not in a place where Basil c-could hear us”

“O-Oh…sorry, I just wanted to…say...the truth” Sunny looked down at his legs. They were trembling.

“You should know by now that B-Basil is n-not into girls… especially after you both… y-you know”

“H-How do you know that we kiss- “He replied before being interrupted again

“Shut up dumbass! Kel might hear us and start joking about it. Basil told me about it. We have…become very close friends since… **that** ”

“I-I get it…but that…was…an accident…?” Sunny looked actually confused about his own statement. He thought for a second about what happened but was interrupted by Kel’s scream:

“COME ON YOU TWOOO, THE CAKE’S READY!”

“W-Wait before we go in, Aubrey I- “

“Nope, there’s no more time, get in” Aubrey grabbed Sunny by his suit and took him inside Kel’s house.

* * *

Sunny, Kel, Basil, Aubrey and Hero sat down in a circle and started talking:

“So Sunny’s I noted one thing… you are… actually talking! That’s rare isn’t it” Kel’s words made everyone surprise.

“H-Hey that’s right! You weren’t very talkative before you moved! But that’s okay, r-right guys?” Hero said concerned that Kel’s words made Sunny feel discomfortable.

“I started going to therapy…and that led to speech therapy…” Sunny said while smiling a bit.

“That’s so cool Sunny! You didn’t tell me that in your letters!” Hero replied

“Wh-What? Letters? You guys didn’t ask for Sunny’s phone number or what?” Aubrey asked

“I…Don’t have a phone, yet. I was getting money from delivering pizzas in Gino’s so I could buy one”.

“YOU DON’T HAVE A PHO- “Kel was once again interrupted by Aubrey’s kicks

“Stop screaming idiot! It’s late already! Your parents might be sleeping!”

“OUCH! Stop being such a softie Aubrey” Kel replied

Aubrey blushed with her angry face as she looked into the wall. Hero and Kel laughed, Sunny too. But the other guy was not paying attention to his surroundings.

Sunny noticed Basil’s face. It was a face of shame and guilt. The same face that he already saw in both of them. In response, Sunny placed his hand in Basil’s shoulder and smiled at him. Flower boy blushed and said:

“O-Oh! Sorry S-Sunny I was thinking in…stuff…he” He replied shamefully.

“Well, I’m stuff” Hero said with his charming smile

“Shut up big bro!” Kel said with a mischievous smile “You heard Aubrey, Dad and Mom should be asleep”.

“Okay that’s it!” Aubrey grabbed her bat and walked towards Kel. He started running, but Aubrey was faster.

Sunny couldn’t stop thinking about what Aubrey told him. He started thinking about what could that mean. He quickly realized something important: Basil may **like** him. And not in the way he expected.

* * *

As soon as this party ended, Aubrey was the first to leave. Followed by Basil and Sunny.

In the way to Basil’s house, Sunny stopped and talked to him:

“Basil… Did you tell Aubrey about our- “Sunny said in the calmest way possible.

Basil stopped moving and looked at him with a surprised face.

“S-So you two were talking about…that, right?” Basil said even more shamefully than before. “I-I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to tell her it’s just tha- “

“Do you like me, Basil?”

They both looked at each other. Like if their own souls spoke for them.

“I- … I guess…Y-Yes”

* * *

Without saying any other word, they arrived at Basil’s house. They were alone; Polly left for a few days, so before going to each separate room, Sunny said:

“Good night Basil, see you tomorrow” and so, he grabbed his friend and kissed him in the forehead.

Basil was red as a tomato. But Sunny didn’t really know why he did that. He rushed to his new bedroom and closed the door. He thought to himself:

_“What a crazy night, isn’t it?”_

As he closed his eyes. A dream filled his mind. It was none like he ever dreamt of… a room filled with his friend, his **real** friends. Sitting in a room while eating cake. He smiled. Maybe coming back to town wasn’t bad after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay sorry for a shorter chapter than last time :c  
> next one will probably take some time.
> 
> if you want to give me any feedback, feel free to write it on the comments!


	6. The Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basil makes breakfast. 
> 
> (Basil's POV)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there! Thanks for reading this far!
> 
> Sorry for the inconsistency in my schedule :c

Basil woke up from a nightmare. It was already 4 AM. He couldn’t think of anything more than Sunny and his strange reaction.

_“Maybe he doesn’t care about it. At least he didn’t get angry or worse” He thought._

He remembered the kiss on his forehead. He got a little red by that. It was a warm and gentle kiss that really said “Goodnight Basil”. He got scared by that kiss, so he ran to his room immediately.

From that same shyness and cowardice, he went back to sleep.

 _“Today will be a…long day”_ As his thoughts faded away, he did too.

* * *

“Pssst. Basil”

He woke up to find Sunny by his side on his Space Boyfriend pajama.

“It’s already morning…can I make breakfast?” Sunny said with a sleepy face

“Uh-Oh-Good Morning Sunny. D-Don’t worry about that! You are my guest!” He got up and went to the kitchen.

He knew that Sunny liked toasts with something hot to drink. He got some bread and put them in the toaster. While heating the water to make a tea, Sunny changed his clothes to his regular black shirt and brown shorts. He changed his eye patch and sat down at the table waiting for Basil.

“U-Um Sunny… I can get you some new clothes if you’d like to…” Basil said while taking out the toasts.

“No, I like them. Thanks, anyway” Sunny said with a little smile.

“So, d-do you have any plans for today?” Basil made a sing for Sunny to sit in front of him. As Sunny did so, Basil took out his phone “I-I’m going to go out with Aubrey and Kim, maybe you can go with Hero and Kel!”. Basil tried to smile but shame invaded him. It was harder than never to look at Sunny.

“Maybe I should…I don’t know how Hero feels about me” Sunny bit his toast as he looked kind of sad. Basil recognized that but didn’t know how to respond. He simply stood up and grabbed some butter for his toasts.

“Y-You can come with us if you want to Sunny! I think that there will be no pro- “

“N-No, it’s okay, I don’t think that Aubrey wants to see me neither” Sunny said while finishing his toast “I really think that I should talk with Hero it’s just that…”

Basil grabbed Sunny’s hand and said: “Sunny, don’t think about that! It’s been a while since that happened but everyone is moving on, so don’t think any more about sad stuff alone. We’re here together” He smiled as the small flower on his hair fell off due to his movement.

“B-Basil”

“Yeah Sunny?”

“M-My…hand”

Basil turned from smiling to blushing in a second. He didn’t notice about what he was doing at the moment but now, he felt his face turning as red as it could. Quickly, he let go Sunny’s hand and looked down at the floor.

After countless apologies from Basil, Both finished breakfasts. Basil went to the bathroom to wash his teeth, and so, Sunny followed him. Both blushing by their situation, couldn’t even speak to each other after that.

[ ](https://ibb.co/Bw9Jx81)

* * *

Before leaving the house, Basil got a message from Kel:

Kel: Good Morning my dude :D

Basil: Hi Kel! How are you doing today?

Kel: Pretty good

Kel: Are u free today? Hero and I were thinking about going to the lake at our secret spot

Basil: That sounds nice! But I already have plans with Aubrey and Kim, Maybe Sunny can go with you

Kel: Yeah! Sounds cool :D

Kel: Oh and are you both coming to Jay’s party?

Basil remembered that Kel talked about it. He knew Jay as the sports captain in their school. It was a nice guy but they never talked. Basil wasn’t a party guy neither, but maybe being with their friends would be okay.

Basil: I’ll think about it.

Kel: okay :D

Kel: Tell sunny to meet us at 2:15 in the park

Kel: See ya dude: p

Maybe it wasn’t a bad idea. Maybe that party could be the perfect moment to spend time with Sunny and the others.

Sunny came out of his room wearing Basil’s old blue shirt. It was small but cute for him.

“O-Oh hi Sunny! You look c-cute!” Basil said “I thought that you didn’t want to use my clothes”

“N-No… It wasn’t that I just thought It wouldn’t…fit…”

Basil laughed at that. “S-Sunny we are the same size! Of course, it would”

“I sometimes forget I’m the smallest of our group”

Their talk was interrupted by a knock on the door. It was Aubrey and Kim. Both of them asked Basil to help them with Kim’s plants, and as the plant lover Basil was, he accepted.

“That must be Aubrey! Kel and Hero said to be in their house at 2:15, I’m giving you the house key! D-Don’t forget it”

While Basil was leaving, he saw one last time Sunny. He was smiling a bit.

 _W-Was that because of me?_ He thought. But another feeling came around. Maybe his smile wasn’t for Basil. Maybe it was because of the girl on the other side of the door.

Basil had a small flashback on his mind. One time it was raining. And other one in Hero’s party yesterday. He remembered finding both of them in the middle of a hug. In that same second. Basil noticed that Sunny was in love for another person.

As he closed the door and looked at Aubrey. He couldn’t find himself to smile at her. Little he knew, that his thinking, was almost wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay sorry if it seems kinda cruel...just wait 4 it.  
> love u all <3
> 
> thanks for green tupper for the amazing art!  
> his ig: https://www.instagram.com/green_tupper_/
> 
> if you want to give me any feedback, feel free to write it on the comments!


End file.
